Bad Kitty (Finished)
by LadyNoir FanFiction Reader
Summary: He wasn't sure, he was just desperate. Poor Marinette had to endure it. Will Ladybug be able to handle it and keep her secret? Will Adrien be able to stay away from Marinette? New Story by Author of MariChat Moments. Rated T but maybe could be K. Fluff, Love, Hurt, Identities revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with a new ML Story and this one has a bit of you know what. If this goes upto the Easter Holidays, I won't write in the easter holidays as I told you I'm going on Holiday. So Let's go! (By the way, I don't own the show)**

"My Lady, I need to confess something..." said Chat. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted to make out with her. That he was desperate. "What is it Chat?" asked Ladybug. "I love you and I want to um... make out with you..." replied Chat. Ladybug looked at him wide-eyed. She knew he flirted with her but didn't know he would go that far. "Chat..." said Ladybug. "Ssh!" said Chat. He leaned into her to match his lips to hers. But Ladybug slapped him softly. "My L-Lady!" said Chat. "Chat, I am sorry, I do not like you like that, I love somebody else. Please don't be upset, I don't want my best friend to be akumatised!" said Ladybug. Chat thought for a moment and wanted to cry, wanted to shout but then gave a Ladybug an unconvincing smile. "It's okay, My lady." said heartbroken Chat. Who knew it would end up like this?

oOo

It was dark and he was still up. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. He needed to go to someone, a friend, someone like Ladybug, someone like... Marinette. He transformed after giving Plagg cheese and went off into the darkness, hiding from his father. Marinette's window was open. He didn't blame her. It was hot. He entered quietly as Marinette was asleep. He looked over her and saw the princess cuddled up to the kitty cushion he gave her. He smiled and went near her face "Marinette..." he whispered. He put a small peck on her lips. The lights were out and it was completely dark other than the beautiful stars being out but his night vision was some use. He wanted more. He leaned into her and kissed her harder. Marinette seemed to be fast asleep. Her face was cold and her eyes were red. She had a fever and she was crying. On the desk next to her was a glass full of water. He picked it up and smelt it. It was a drug. He recognised the drug anywhere. He fed it to himself when he couldn't sleep over the thought of Ladybug one night. It was the sleeping pills. Marinette was out cold. Chat had a huge grin on his face and went back to Marinette. He took the covers off of her and undressed himself. He went on the bed and there his desperate moment was done. He came off and dressed himself again. He felt better but also felt guilty that he did this to his friend. He put her duvet over her and left. Suddenly he heard a yawn! Marinette was awake. "Who's there?!" said Marinette. Chat ran away as fast as he could. Marinette was confused, she had no idea it was him. But she had a headache and she fell asleep again.

oOo

The next morning, Marinette didn't attend school. "Where is that girl? I called and texted her a thousand times!" said Alya. Nino and Adrien were next to her. "Maybe she has a fever." said Nino. Adrien was down, he had a few assumptions as to why Marinette wasn't here but ignored them. After school, Alya, Nino and Adrien went to the bakery, Adrien slightly shakily. "Marinette is upstairs, she might need her friends" said Sabine to the 3. They all went up. And there Marinette sad down, head in hands and little sobs came from her. "MARINETTE?!" said Alya, "What's wrong?". "I don't know how Alya, I swear I don't know!" said Marinette. "First tell me what happened!" said Alya, impatiently. "I-I'm pregnant!" said Marinette. "How?" said Alya. "That's the thing, I don't know but I remember seeing someone in my room last night, WHAT IF I DON'T KNOW THEM?!" said Marinette who was slightly shaken. "Calm down!" said Alya. Marinette rested on Alya shoulder while Nino went to get water. Under a certain person's breath, they said "I'm sorry, Marinette."


	2. Chapter 2 - Who's the Father?

_**Hello**_ **Guys, this chapter will be short because I wanna sleep, LOL soz.**

Marinette came into school the next day with bags under her eyes. Everyone didn't stare at her but her tummy. For some reason, it was bigger, they thought except from Alya and Nino (and Adrien, obviously). Marinette went up to her seat lazily and sat down. No one spoke until Alya did, "Marinette, have you taken a DNA test, you know to find out who the father is?" asked Alya. "No, I've been crying for ages and haven't been able to get out of my bed, you should be proud I did today." replied Marinette. Adrien's heart started beating fast. What if she found out from the DNA test that it was him? He can't risk Marinette finding out that it was him or rather Chat. Wait! If she found out he was Chat, then damn, he would be dead. "U-uh Marinette, um-are-you-okay?" said Adrien. "Do you think I am?" said Marinette, rudely. Maybe it was the hormones, well at least that what Adrien thought it was. But by the look on everyone's faces after Marinette replied to him, he didn't think they thought the same thing.

oOo

Marinette laid on her bed, eating apples and cucumbers. It surprised her as she hated cucumbers. Then she heard a knock on her window. "Come in, Chat." said Marinette. "You knew it was me, didn't ya?" said Chat. "Can you shut up already?" said Marinette. Chat looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm sorry it's the hormones!" said Marinette. "Actually I should be the one to say sorry, Marinette..." said Chat. "Why?" she asked. "Because I-I made you pregnant...". "WHAT?!" said Marinette. "It's just that I was kinda desperate after-" said Chat until a black kitty pillow hit him, then a vase. "Me-ouch, princess!" said Chat, trying to stop the blood from dripping on Marinette's carpet. He didn't blame Marinette for it. "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" screamed Marinette, crying. "I'm sorry, Marinette!" said Chat. "How does sorry help, Chat? I'm freaking PREGNANT!" said Marinette, "I'm only 15 and how I meant to take care of-" said Marinette until a certain lips met hers. It was long. Marinette moaned as Chat went closer, he slid his tongue in the gap. When they parted for breath, Chat began to speak, "I love you, Princess, and because I was the one to do this, I will take care of the child." "C-Chat..." said Marinette. "I'm sorry..." she says. Maybe it wasn't his fault. She should have known that he was hurt after what Ladybug said to him. "I'll accept you as the father and get my parents to be convinced only on 1 condition!" said Marinette. "What's that, Princess?". "If you tell me who you really are." she says. She didn't want to really know like this but her child can't have an unknown father. "Marinette..." says Chat.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guess who I am!

**Ugh, I wrote the chapter and then suddenly the whole thing disappears, now I have to re-write, here you go! BTW I might write my next chapter on the 7th of April but maybe earlier if I have time.**

"How about instead I give you hints and you try to find out tomorrow?" said Chat

"Okay, go on." said Marinette feeling quite amused.

"1) I go to your school, 2) You never speak to me properly and 3) I won't speak to you tomorrow at school!" said Chat.

"Okay!" said Marinette. Chat left as soon as her parents came in.

"You seem happy, dear!" said Sabine

"Yes, I found out who the father is but please don't get angry!" said Marinette, "It's Chat Noir!"

"Do you love him?" asked Tom

"Yes!"

"Then it's fine by us!" said Both the parents in unison.

oOo

The next day, Marinette went into school a lot happier

"Hey girl, did you find out?" asked Alya

"Yes, it's Chat Noir but don't tell anyone, he gave me clues to find out who he is!" said Marinette

"Whoa, okay!" said Alya

"Don't put it on the Ladyblog!" said Marinette

"Okay!" said Alya

Marinette started inspecting. She didn't really speak to many of the boys in class except Nino and Adrien, well kind of to Adrien.

"I kind of missed some notes, can you give some to me?" asked Marinette

"I don't have any, ask Adrien!" said Alya

"O-okay..." said Marinette

"U-uh Adrien..." said Marinette. Adrien turned around, smiling, damn it, that smile thought Marinette.

"Uh-What are the notes for today?" she asked. He didn't speak at all, he turned around again. That was weird, she thought. Why isn't he spea- Oh...

No it can't be him, he can never do that. When class ended, Marinette went to the locker room where she met Adrien. He was speaking to someone but no one was there. Is he mental? she thought. She went closer behind him and saw a black creature.

"Is that a kwami?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Wha- M-marinette?!" said Adrien

"It's you, isn't it?" said Marinette.

"What's up Princess?" said Adrien. Marinette giggled.

"Wait how do you know that this weirdo is a kwami?" said Adrien.

"WHAT?!" said both Marinette and Plagg.

 **Cliffhanger! Poor Plagg, he didn't do anything. Will Adrien find out that Marinette is Ladybug? Ooh see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrong

**Hi guys, I'm back from my holiday. Actually I was back 2 days ago but eh I was tired. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'm still really tired so if I write anything stupid or if I don't write, I'm sorry. Anyway on with it. Summary: Adrien finds out who Ladybug is and finds out why she rejected Chat.**

"How do you know what a kwami is?" asked Adrien

"For your information, I am a wonderful kwami who loves camembert and I'm NOT a freaking weirdo who makes a girl pregnant in her sleep!" said Plagg, feeling offended and angry.

"Shut up, Plagg!" said Adrien

"Adrien, I think I should tell you now that I know you are Chat Noir..." said Marinette

"What?" asked Adrien

"I am Ladybug..." said Marinette

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" said Adrien

"Shut up, Adrien, someone might hear!" said Plagg

"Why did you reject Chat Noir then, I mean me?" said Adrien

"Well, you said you liked me but I like someone else and that person is you." said Marinette

"You mean... the person to stop you from loving me is... me?" said Adrien

Marinette started laughing hard and a little later Adrien joined in. Then they saw Alya and Nino come up towards them.

"Hey Girl, what's going on between the two of you?" asked Alya wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uu-uh nothing!" said Marinette.

"Alright you two, anyway Marinette, you're starting to grow fat." said Alya. Marinette gasped and looked down, everyone started to laugh and Marinette could hear Plagg and Tikki laugh as well.

"I hate you, Ad- Chat Noir!" said Marinette

"Thanks..." said Adrien, under his breath.

oOo

7 months later

"Adrien!" said Gabriel.

"Yes, father." said Adrien

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"What?" said Adrien

"I checked the bill on my credit card, you have been buying lots of girly and baby stuff nowadays, don't tell me you've done wrong things with a girl, that will ruin our reputation!" said Gabriel

"Father, please, I do not want to talk about this!" said Adrien, Shocked by Adrien's words, Gabriel got angry and banned Adrien from going to school.

"You can't do that!" said Adrien

"Do you love Chloe Bourgeois?" said Gabriel

"No." said Adrien

"Then it's final, you are not going to public school!" said Gabriel and he left. That same night, Adrien transformed and went to Marinette's house. He entered her balcony and knocked on her trap door.

"Hey Mari..." said Chat, looking sad. He de-transformed when he entered her room.

"Adrien, what is it?" said Marinette.

"My Father found out I have a girlfriend who is not Chloe and banned me from going to school." said Adrien

"WHAT?!" said Marinette, "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, it's mine." said Adrien.

"What do you think we should do?" said Marinette.

"I think we should runaway!" said Adrien

"Adrien, we are only 17!" said Marinette,

"You are nearly going to deliver, we have 2 months left and we will tell your parents just not mine." said Adrien

"Adrien, please." said Marinette

"I don't care if your parents find out I'm Chat Noir. I will get married to you at the age of 20 and we will live in peace, I promise." said Adrien

"Adrien, I love you and you know that but my parents still treat me like a kid." said Marinette.

"Let's go talk to them." said Adrien and they both went down.

"Maman, Papan, I want to talk to you." said Marinette

 **There you go, so I was thinking about doing a poll on the gender of the children (I'm thinking of giving Marinette, twins) like 1 boy, 1 girl or 2 boys or 2 girls. Maybe later, I can do names. So I will end it here, bye!**


	5. Chapter 6 - You're mine

**I'm gonna reply to some of the reviews I had earlier.** **Guest: I know Chat wouldn't do that sort of thing but this is a fanfic so I can make anything up** **someone 24: Yeah I read over my story and I found that mistake, let's just pretend they are 17 not 15 or 16 :D** **Guest: We will have the twins for Mari and Adrien** **21Nargarcia: I think twins would be cute but maybe I should make a poll.** **Guest: Mari and Adrien might not but maybe Plagg :D** **NightmareTheFoxWitch: Okay one vote for a boy, a girl.** **R-I-F-D25: I think Emma would be a good name and so would Louis.**

"Yes, dear." said Sabine

"Can me and um, Adrien live somewhere on our own?" said Marinette

"What?" said Tom

"It's just that Adrien's father has banned him from going to school so me and Adrien thought we could live somewhere near the bakery, but I promise we'll meet you everyday!" said Marinette

"Marinette, I thought you liked Chat Noir?" said Sabine

"I-I do, its just that A-Adrien is um Chat Noir..." said Marinette, slowly

"What?!" said Tom and Sabine

"Y-yes." said Adrien. Tom sighed and started to speak.

"I guess, but you guys have to come round everyday, okay?" said Tom

"I have a friend who has an old apartment you guys can borrow." said Sabine

"Thanks Maman, Thanks Papan!" said Marinette. Adrien and Marinette went upstairs and started packing, well Marinette, Adrien already packed.

"You're parents are easy going, my lady." said Adrien.

"Yes, that's another reason to love them." said Marinette

"I wish I had parents like them." said Adrien, sadly

"Oh Adrien, don't forget my parents are there for you, they'll treat you like their own son." said Marinette

"Mari, you kind of seem upset, what's up?" asked Adrien

"It's just.. no its nothing!" said Marinette

"Oh come on, tell me!" said Adrien. Marinette sat beside him and gave a deep breath.

"It's just earlier you told me that your father got angry because the one you were dating is not Chloe, what if you go after Chloe because of your father?" said Marinette. Adrien gave a very angry look at Marinette and then went back to the sympathy look.

"Hey, Mari, you know I've always liked you aka Ladybug. How could think I will like Chloe? I ran away from my father for you! Remember that you're mine!" said Adrien. Marinette started to tear up. Little drops of tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you, Adrien!" said Marinette

"I love you too, my lady!" said Adrien. They both went downstairs and Tom drove the two to their new apartment. Before leaving the two, he gave some strict rules to the two like don't go anywhere unsafe. Marinette and Adrien started to decorate their house and unpack. When they finished, they both laid on the bed and started talking.

"Don't go to school tomorrow." said Adrien

"Why not?" said Marinette

"Because you're pregnant, I don't want you getting hurt." said Adrien.

"You don't go either, Adrien!" said Marinette

"Why?" said Adrien, "I'm not pregnant.". The two started laughing

"That's not why, it's because if you don't go for a week, your father will believe you are somewhere else." said Marinette

"Okay, my lady!" said Adrien, "Anyway, I should start building little beds."

"Why? You already brought beds for the kids and loads of baby stuff!" said Marinette.

"I meant for Tikki and Plagg." said Adrien

"Oh Okay!" said Marinette

"Yes also put some camembert in mine and cookies in Tikki's!" said Plagg, excited. "And no doing mushy stuff while I eat!"

"Shut up, Plagg!" said Adrien

Both Marinette and Tikki laughed at the two. "You guys are made for each other!" said Marinette and Tikki to the boys.

 **Whoo! So happy, anyway so until you guys vote I can't make a new chapter so hurry up soon!**


	6. Chapter 7 - They're beautiful!

**SO guys I have had really horrible reviews and let me just tell you guys that I was really hurt by them. Remember that I am only 13! So I decided that if 1) People don't like then don't read it and 2) I'm going to end this story on this chapter. I'm really sorry for those who love it but guys I'm going to make a new ML + CN story so that's for you lot to read. Summary: Adrien hears Marinette struggling in the night and takes her to the hospital.**

Adrien and Marinette were sitting in bed after a long stressful day of akumas and school (and also the pregnancy stuff). Most of the time, Adrien caught the akuma and brought it to Marinette to cleanse it.

"Marinette, today is the last week right?" said Adrien.

"Yes, I'm kind of scared about it." said Marinette

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise!" said Adrien.

"Have you thought about any names?" asked Adrien

"I thought about the girl's name - Emma!" said Marinette

"How about the boy's name could be - Louis?" said Adrien

"That's wonderful!" said Marinette

"I say that we name the boy Plagg and the girl Plaggina!" said Plagg, enthusiastically

"Shut up, Plaggina!" said Adrien and Tikki

"Oh..." said Plagg, sadly, "Well at least I still got my cheese!"

"Oh Plagg!" said Marinette.

Everyone went to sleep soundly. At 12am, Adrien heard his name and moaning.

"Mari?" said Adrien, rubbing his eyes.

"Adrien, take...me...to...the..hos..pital!" said Marinette, hesitating.

"Okay!" said Adrien, "Plagg, TRANSFORM ME!" Chat Noir took Marinette to an alleyway near the hospital and detransformed. He ran into the hospital.

"We have an emergency!" said Adrien shouting at everyone he could see. A few nurses took her to the operation theatre while Adrien called Marinette's Parents, Alya and Nino.

"Oh my god!" said Alya, running inside, "Where is she and what are you doing here?"

"Long story short, Marinette is in the operation theatre and I'm Chat Noir and WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MARINETTE?!" said Adrien

"Firstly, calm down and secondly, you're the one who made Marinette-" said Nino before he was interrupted.

"Yes, I know, no need to remind me about it!" said Adrien

"This is awesome!" said Alya.

"How's my daughter?" said Tom.

"That's what I'm trying to think..." said Adrien, "What if she's hurt, what if the babies are hurt?"

"Calm down, my boy, I think she's in labour." said Sabine. Then the doctor came out.

"What happened?" said Adrien

"Congratulation, the operation was successful, you can all meet her." said the doctor. Everyone went in while Adrien barged in. When he saw Marinette with two babies beside her, his eyes started to tear up. He first held Emma and passed her on to the others and then Louis and then passed him to the others. He went up to Marinette and kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, you have no went from a Princess to a Queen!" said Adrien. Marinette giggled and looked at her family and friends. They all looked so happy, even Alya and Nino.

"Can the kids call me Uncle DJ?" said Nino

"Whatever you want, bro!" said Adrien

"The kids are calling me Aunty Alya!" said Alya. Marinette smiled at her.

"They're so adorable!" said Tom and Sabine. Adrien looked at the two babies.

"They're beautiful!" he said.

 **So I hoped you guys liked this and make sure you wait for my next ML and CN story (Which may be short but then again I'd probably make another one afterwards) BYE!**


	7. Chapter 8 - Welcome Home

**Hi there, as I promised, this is next chapter of Bad Kitty. Anyway, Summary: Adrien leaves for work and doesn't come back for a few years and Plagg has a "cheesy" situation**

"Hey, Mari!" said Adrien

"Yes, Adrien?" said Marinette, trying to calm Emma down.

"I just got a call from one of my old managers, he wants me to go for modelling work in America." said Adrien

"What?! But you're only 17! And our children have just been born!" said Marinette.

"Yeah I kinda know that..." said Adrien

"How long for?" she asked.

"3 years..." said Adrien.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! We haven't even got married yet basically meaning that these children don't have a father... legally..." said Marinette

"I promise, besides when I come back we will get married..." said Adrien, trying not to sound awkward.

"What, when Emma and Louis are 3?" said Marinette.

"Yes?" said Adrien.

"Okay, but call me when you're free..." said Marinette.

"Thanks, Mari, by the way, I'm leaving next week not today." said Adrien

"Okay, thank god!" said Marinette, "It's so nice to be Ladybug again and having Tikki and Plagg beside!"

"STOP THAT FREAKING BABY'S CRIES!" said Plagg.

"Well, Tikki..." said Marinette. After a few hours, making Emma asleep, Marinette was exhausted. Suddenly, Louis woke up, crying.

"Ugh!" said Marinette, " I really hate you, Adrien for making me have babies at this age!". Adrien smirked and gave a sorry look.

"CAN YOU SHUT THAT BABY UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT MY CHEESE!" said Plagg.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU SHUT HIM UP THEN?!" shouted Marinette. Everyone went quiet at Marinette's screaming until Louis broke the silence.

"Okay, then, I'll try!" said Plagg, "Hey Baby, I'm tryna eat here so how about you shut your big fat pie-hole up!"

"PLAGG!" said Adrien and Tikki. Then everyone stared at Louis who was quiet. Then soon after Louis grab hold of Plagg and started licking him.

"AGH! THIS BABY'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" said Plagg, "SAVE ME!". Everyone laughed at Plagg's sudden reaction.

 **So I'm going to upload the first chapter of my new story now so make sure you read it ;) Hope you liked Plagg**


	8. Chapter 9 - Cheat

**Thanks guys for giving me a break so yeah I admit it wasn't a week but I was ill for 2 weeks and now I'm better! I love you guys so much. Now you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter but what can I do, it's just me :D and yes I'm going to add Lila in this. Summary: What if Adrien actually didn't like Marinette and out of depression, Marinette met a car accident and lost a little bit of her memory?**

* * *

Marinette sat down on the sofa, watching TV. It had been 2 weeks since Adrien left. She was really stressed out especially when the kids wouldn't give her peace. Thankfully Plagg and Tikki was by her side. Before Adrien left, he gave his miraculous to Marinette so that she can be Ladybug and Chat Noir at the same time. That gave people the hint that Chat was on a holiday. God, did she have loads to do! She had to take care of the babies, be Ladybug and Chat Noir, go to school, do homework and take care of the house, sheesh!

 **"** Marinette, I think you should call Adrien to check if he's alright..." said Plagg, sadly. Marinette smiled at him. The Kwami had so much love for his previous Miraculous holder that even the babies cooed to it.

"Do you want to talk to him after I do?" asked Marinette.

"Yes, please!" said Plagg, with a bright smile on his face.

Marinette picked up her phone and pressed the name 'kitty' on her contact list. The phone rang for a very long time. Marinette began to get worried. Finally, alas, he picked up.

"What is it, Mari?" groaned Adrien

"Hey Adrien, Plagg was-" said Marinette, before she was interrupted.

"God, Adrien, you're hurting me!" said a female voice over the phone.

"Adrien, who's that?" asked Marinette

"Uh-No one!" said Adrien, hesitatingly

"Adrien, don't cut the-" said Marinette, but she was too late. Marinette started doubting but shook her head in disbelief. Everyone went to sleep. About 2 hours later, Marinette heard a _ding_ on her phone. She groaned and rubbed her eyes to check her phone. Adrien sent her a message.

A: _Hey babe sorry about earlier when I was talking to Mari._

Marinette realised what was going on and decided to play along.

M: _Uh, Adrien, what's my name on your phone?_

 _A: Uh, Lila?_

 _M: Oh sorry it's just that I thought it was something else._

 _A: Wait a second, it doesn't say Lila, it says-_

 _M: ADRIEN, I HATE YOU!_

 _A: NO! Mari, please listen to me!_

 _M: I'm blocking you_

 _A: But-_

She didn't hear anymore beeps or dings. She began crying and made sure to stay positive to not get akumatised. She cried herself to sleep. Tikki and Plagg got up as soon as Marinette fell asleep. Tikki and Plagg went up to Marinette's phone, which fortunately for them, didn't have a pin or password. The duo read all the messages and looked at each other then at Marinette. At 5am, Marinette woke up and went on patrol to take her mind off what happened last night. As she walked, she became more depressed. She was lost deep in thoughts that she didn't realise the car coming up to her. The driver was chatting to someone on the phone and just as he saw Ladybug or rather ChatBug, he pulled the brakes but was too late and hit ChatBug.

* * *

 **Guys, I hope you're not mad at me. Firstly, have you guys followed my insta yet? (LadyNoir Fanfiction Reader) and Secondly, I was thinking that there could be a fox miraculous holder and bee miraculous holder who knows Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity. Ladybug knows their identity but Chat doesn't. They trained longer than Ladybug and Chat Noir but are training for the final battle, what do you guys think of my idea?**


	9. Chapter 11 - Others

**UGH! So I wrote the beginning of the chapter and FF went away but I'm not giving up this time. I just wanted to say that my reviewer Rain - I love your idea and I'll somehow relate to it. Anyway at some point, I was thinking you guys might want to know about me - you can ask questions in the review but not too personal please! Here you go. You guys already know the summary so yeah!**

* * *

Marinette blinked as she woke up. She instantly recognised the people in front of her.

"Hey Mari!" said Sam and Leah.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Marinette

"Tikki summoned our Kwamis so we thought of coming to meet you and well this happened..." said Sam.

"By the way, have you spoken to Adrien yet?" asked Leah.

"WHAT?! You know I can't talk to him! I always stutter!" screamed Marinette

"But Mari, Adrien and you-" said Sam before he was interrupted by Tikki.

"Um, Adrien and you had a project which the, uh, teacher cancelled!" said Tikki

"Oh, Thank god, I don't know what I would say to him!" said Marinette

"Uh, Tikki, a word?" said Leah. Leah, Sam, Tikki, Plagg, Abeille and Carlos went out.

"What was that?" asked Leah

"I overheard the doctor saying she lost a bit of her memory up until before Chat made out with her. If you try to remind her something and stress her out, it can be harmful!" said Tikki with fear in her eyes. A little later everyone went to Marinette's home when she was discarded. They entered Marinette's room.

"Whose babies are those?" asked Marinette

* * *

 **Unfortunately guys, that's all I can write cos my bro needs the laptop. So it's a cliffhanger. Remember to write questions for me in the review! Can't wait to read them! Love ya ;)**


	10. Chapter 12 - Years of Lies

**Oh Guys, I am so sorry. I'm such a bad author. I have been busy lately. My exams are starting soon so yeah... Anyway I might as well tell you guys, I am Muslim and I am currently fasting. I have lots of free time so I am going to try and fit in my fics. Please don't hate me, I have realised that my followers have unfollowed me. I also read my last chapter and realised that for Leah's kwami, I accidently put Abeille but I changed it so it's fine. Anyway time to write! Summary: Sam and Leah lie to Marinette. Years pass and a conflict has begun.**

"Wait, say all of that again!" said Marinette.

"Basically, you lost your memory. As I said, before you lost your memory, you gave up on Adrien and by looking at how depressed you were, your parents set you up with a boy. His name was Beau. You fell in love with him and well, you made out with him. Turns out, you didn't use protection and became pregnant." said Leah. She took a deep breath and sighed. She hated lying but if she wanted Marinette to stay safe and not get akumatised, it was necessary.

"How does this 'Beau' guy look?" asked Marinette. Sam took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. Leah nudged him and Sam gave her a painful glare.

"Um, this is him." said Sam.

"He's kinda cute." squealed Marinette.

"Sam, can we have a talk?" said Leah with a death glare. Leah and Sam exited the room followed by Guepe, Carlos, Plagg and Tikki.

"Why did you show her a photo?" whispered-screamed Leah (A/N _Sorry not really good at these sort of stuff)_

"When you said Beau, I was reminded of my best friend Beau." whispered Sam.

"As much as I don't want Marinette to find out the secret, there is also another secret that I didn't tell her..." whispered Leah. They all entered the room in silence. Marinette glared at them suspiciously. Leah noticed it and created a distraction.

"By the way, Marinette, Beau went for some work abroad, he'll most likely be back in about-

"In about 5 years!" finished Sam. He felt the shiver in his neck when he realised what he had just done. Leah did not like being interrupted.

"Okay Marinette, you should sleep!" said Tikki.

"I am tired, so okay!" said Marinette. The bluebell girl fell into deep sleep.

"Plagg, I don't like this!" cried Tikki.

"Neither do I!" said Plagg. He looked at his partner and gave a weak smile, reassuring her that everything will be fine. The two kwamis looked into each others eyes and smiled. Plagg pulled Tikki closer to him and kissed her. Tikki's already red cheeks became redder than it usually was.

 _7 Years Later_

"Emma!" screamed Marinette.

"Mum let me sleep a little longer, please!" groaned Emma.

"Ugh, Louis can you wake up your twin sister?" asked Marinette

"Okay, Mum!" said Louis. Tikki came out of Marinette's cardigan. Marinette was now 24 years old. She had a high tight bun and she wore a bakers dress. Just like her parents, she made her own bakery but she also worked at the Gabriel Industry as well. When she first got a job there, she was surprised to not find Adrien there. It's been years and neither secrets have been told.

"Tikki, It's been 2 years and Beau hasn't come back yet. I want to meet him!" complained Marinette. Tikki gave her a weak smile. _If only she knew._ Marinette walked her twins to school, Leah tagged along. She gave the twins a hug and looked at them. _Louis has my eyes and my hair and Emma has...has...A...A..._ Why didn't it come to her? As she walked back, A limo stopped by near her. The windows were scrolled and a pair of green eyes met her blue eyes.

"Hey Mari!" said Adrien with a girl next to him.

 **Cliffhanger. Check. A secret you guys don't know. Check. Plikki Ship. Check. Random added character who will never come. Check. You guys will kill me. Check. Anyway guys hoped you liked this chapter. If you haven't followed, please do. Leave your questions about knowing me in the reviews. Love you kittens!**


	11. Chapter 13 - Confusion

**I'm back from the dead! My internet has come back and I'm so happy! Anyway so there is this request I want to make to you guys: Instead of continuing with 'I want you back', I want to make this new fanfic called Kwami Love so what do you want me to do? Summary: Marinette confuses Adrien and when she mentions Beau, things turn out a bit agrest-ive** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Oh hey, Adrien!" says Marinette, "Who's that with you?"

"My Fiancé."

"Aw bless!"

Adrien gave a confused look. Wasn't Marinette meant to be upset or jealous?

"Uh, well um, how's your life?" asked Adrien, awkwardly

"Oh, well I have two kids - Emma and Louis and my husband's name is - " What was it again? She thought. Adrien smirked and gave a seductive look towards Marinette.

"Oh yeah his name was Beau!" Adrien smile dropped. What?

"Beau?"

"Mhm, He is really handsome!" she explains

"Oh is he now?" he grunted

He spotted the ring on Marinette and remembers about Plagg. Later that evening, there was a knock on her door. Emma and Louis ran up to it and opened it. Adrien stared down at the two.

"Louis! A stranger is here to hurt me!" screamed Emma

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" the two kids giggled. Plagg heard Emma and came out to see who it was.

"Plagg!" whispered Adrien. Plagg gave a dirty look.

"Emma, Louis, get changed, you're going to Aunty Alya's house remember!" said Plagg. The two kids rushed to their room and Plagg continued to stare at Adrien.

"You!" said Plagg

"Hey, Plagg, I miss - "

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" grunted Plagg, gritting his teeth.

"I'm here to meet my family!" said Adrien

"What? In the trashcan?" said Plagg, smirking

"Don't you dare!" said Adrien

"Plagg, who is it?" asked Marinette.

"It's Adrien!" said Plagg in delight (of course under pretence).

"Plagg is an robot toy who speaks!" said Marinette, realising Plagg was out.

"Yeah, I so am!" said Plagg in annoyance. He went away.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Marinette.

"I'm here to meet you and your husband!"

"Oh my husband is out of the country apparently."

"Oh so how about I meet you then!"

"Come in and sit in the living room!"

Marinette went up to Plagg and Tikki and told them to go with Emma and Louis to Alya's house. Once they left, Marinette went to talk to Adrien.

"So what brings you here?"

"Just that you came into my mind!"

"Oh!"

Adrien gets up and comes closer to Marinette until she's pinned against the wall.

"A-Adrien, what are you doing?" he keeps quiet which frightened her more. He presses his body against hers and starts seducing her.

"ADRIEN!"

"Tell me that you remember everything!" he screamed

"Remember what?"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm confused!"

"When I made you pregnant, when I married you, when we had Emma and Louis, when I went to America, when I cheated on you!" said Adrien hesitatingly, kissing Marinette on the neck.

That's when all the memory came flashing back to her and she fainted.


	12. Chapter 14 - Confession

**So guys, you haven't told me if you were okay with 'I want you back' to be gone and a new fanfic to be made. Sorry for the wait - I'm fasting. Summary: Adrien confesses and... well you guys read**

"Adrien, let go of me!" muttered Marinette

"NO!" screamed Adrien. What is it with her?

"Sam and Leah lied to me, you have enough shame to come back to me - what is it with this world?" said Marinette

"Mari..."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

"Marinette, you have to listen to me!"

"What's left, Adrien? NOTHING! I have to be Ladybug AND Chat Noir everyday while taking care of the - our kids!"

"I'm sorry, let me explain!"

"I-I-" she stuttered, then burst into tears

"Adrien, I was so hurt, you are lucky I didn't get akumatised!"

"My Lady - "

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Adrien went away and opened a drawer. Inside it was a rope. He tied Marinette to the bed.

"ADRIEN UNTIE ME NOW!"

"No you listen to me!" He taped her mouth shut and began to confess.

"The reason why I did this was because you see, Master Fu wanted me to get the Peacock Miraculous. I found out it was with Lila so I had to make a plan. She was right next to me when I was talking to you so I had to hurt your feelings. She even threatened me to break up with you!" Adrien let out a breath. He slowly pulled off the tape and took off the rope.

"Adrien..."

"Marinette... I love you with all my heart and I have never received so much love until you came into my life!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Mari!" Adrien pulled her closer into a kiss.

"I love you!" they said in unison.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honour and become Mrs Marinette Agreste?"

"Oh, Adrien, of course I will!"

"Daddy?..." The two turned around and saw the kids with Plagg and Tikki behind them, snickering.

"They saw everything!" said Plagg. He burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, I need to give you this ring back!" said Marinette, blushing.

"Thanks. Plagg come here!" Plagg came and hugged him

"Mummy, is this our daddy?" asked the kids.

"Don't you mean awesome daddy?" said Adrien

"You have cat to be kitten me right now!" said Marinette, then gasped.

"Oh my lady! YOU LEARNT!"

"ADRIEN!"

"Now you little munchkins, go play with Plagg and Tikki in your room, mummy and daddy need a mewment!" said Adrien

"Damnit!" said Marinette, blushing again.

 **Whoo-hoo guys! The fanfic is finished. I'm exhausted. Now tell me if you guys want a new fanfic or I want you back. I have an idea for the next fanfic. I hope you guys liked this story! See ya in a new chapter. MWAH!**


	13. Chapter 15 - History

**AGH! I'm sorry for not updating. Mischievous Kiss will come a little later. So let me tell you, I went on holiday for a week. What happened next made me upset. I found out I was going to have a surgery. I had the surgery and I recovered on Wednesday-Thursday. I wanted to rest for a bit more and school started as well so yeah. Anyway so many people kept on asking me to continue Bad Kitty so here's a bonus chapter, if you like this one then I'll continue.**

 **Summary: (Read above if you want to know why I haven't updated) Marinette and Adrien tell Emma and Louis about cat puns**

BTW Emma and Louis are in their teenage years! Also Alya and Nino haven't seen Mari and Adrien in years. Emma has the bee miraculous now and her crush has the fox miraculous. They don't know each other's identities and neither do Mari and Adrien.

Chapter 15 - Valentine's Day

"Mum?" said Emma.

"Yes, dear?"

"Umm, I have a crush"

"AWW, that's so adorable!"

"I wrote a love letter to him!"

"Really? Umm where is it?"

"It's in my room."

"Oh Okay, wait where in your room?"

"On my desk, why?"

"EMMA!"

"That's why,"

Adrien came stomping in with Tikki flying behind him.

"Adrien!" said Marinette

"No, I'm going to talk to her and that's final!"

"Hey, Sweetie, did you want anything?" said Marinette

"Yes, an explanation from our daughter!"

"What explanation, daddy?" said Emma with puppy eyes.

"Uh, Um, Uh, Uh, Well, Um WHAT'S THIS?!" said Adrien, not being able to resist his daughter's eyes. After, she had Marinette's beautiful bluebell eyes.

"It's a letter." said Emma

Louis stood behind his dad.

"Why has it got all these lovey dovey, flirty messages on it?!"

"Because it's a love letter."

"You cannot give this to a guy!"

"Why not?" said Marinette

"Mari, she'll get rejected and heartbroken!"

"What about you?" said Marinette

"What about me?"

"I had a crush on you!"

"Yeah, well, um that's different!

"You had a crush on me!"

"Marinette, you're not helping!"

"Wait, you two had a crush on each other?!"

"Well, I will tell you what happened!" said Marinette

"That's not necessary, Marinette!"

"You know that me and your dad were the previous Ladybug and the previous Chat Noir, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, when we didn't know our identities, your dad had a crush on Ladybug and I had a crush on your dad!"

"No way!"

"He flirted with me using annoying cat puns!"

"For your information, they were clawsome cat puns!" Emma and Louis giggled at their parents who began arguing how good or bad Adrien's puns were. That's when Emma's phone buzzed.

 **Meet me at the usual place - MF**

"Uh, Mum and Dad, I have homework with Sandy, I'm going to her house!"

"Okay, wait let me get your bag!" said Marinette

"Mari, we're not done with this conversation!"

"Geez, Adrien, let it go!"

Emma ran out of the house as fast as she could. A few minutes later, she stood in front of an old looking place, a place that had a name plate that said 'Miraculous Massage'. She entered and went into an ancient room.

"Hello, Abeille."

"Hello, Master Fu!"

"Sit down!" said Master Fu

"Why have you called me?"

"Wait, firstly, transform!"

"Guepe, Transform Me!"

Emma instantly became the beautiful Abeille. Then the door opened and in came Abeille's partner, Fox.

"Hey, Honey!"

"Fox, don't call me that!"

"Why not, buzzaboo?"

"Ugh!"

"Anyway, I have something to tell you!" said Master Fu, slightly cringed by the flirting.

"And that is?" said Fox

"It's a story about the Ladybug and Chat Noir before the current ones."

"The ones before Mu- I mean, the current ones?"

"What about them?"

"I haven't told the current ones yet but it's essential I tell you two!"

"Why?"

"Because time is about to be repeated!"

"What?" said Fox and Abeille, slightly confused.

 **Fu has a confusing story but I will try and explain it well. Sam and Leah aren't the holders anymore, let's just pretend that they quit :D.**

 **If you guys want a new chapter, tell me in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 16 - The Final Battle

**I'm back, so no one really gave any suggestions. But I remembered my idea now! Yay! So this is the last chapter of Bad Kitty. Let me ask you guys a question, who is your fave youtuber? Mine is Liza Koshy.**

 **Summary: Master Fu tells the story of Bridgette and Felix. The final battle happens ^o^ BTW Gabriel is not Papillon.** ** _(Has upsetting and death moments)_**

 **MF: Master Fu**

 **LB/MC: Ladybug/Marinette**

 **CN/AA: Chat Noir/Adrien**

 **A/E: Abeille/Emma**

 **F/M: Fox/Max (Nino and Alya's son)**

 **B/LB: Bridgette/Ladybug**

 **FA/CN: Felix/Chat Noir**

A: So exactly who were the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir?

MF: Bridgette and Felix

F: What happened to them?

MF: Listen carefully.

F: All ears.

Abeille gave Fox the 'I'll kill you' glare.

MF: There was young model who was also an actress called Bridgette who was married to Roger. Felix was a big fan of hers. He played a small role in one of her movies. Roger also turned out to be Papillon and is the current Papillon.

 **Flashback**

?: AGH!

Bridgette looked out of her dressing room only to find that there was another akuma. _Great_ she thought. She transformed into the one and only miraculous ladybug. When she got to the Eiffel tower, she looked for Chat Noir.

CN: Looking for me, LB?

As Ladybug didn't notice him creeping up to her, she swung her arm and punched Chat in the face.

LB: OMG, Chat, I'm so sorry! I didn't know.

CN: you got some strength there!

He rubbed the wound and hissed. The duo set off to fight whatever nuisance came after them.

Akuma: Mwahahaha

Ladybug whimpered as she realised what kind of akuma this was. This was her biggest fear, something she never done in her movies. This was a fire akuma, FireBolt.

CN: You okay?

LB: Yeah, No, I have Pyrophobia (fear of fire).

CN: *smirks* Don't worry, my lady, I will become your shield.

LB: Does this make you a 'cold-hearted'? *giggles*

CN: Ouch, my lady, you wound me.

After a long fight, to which Ladybug hasn't been much help to, the duo went back to their respective homes. Felix was excited. After almost a hundred auditions, he finally got a role in one of Bridgette Dupain-Cheng's movie. Even though he was an extra, he still gets to see his wonderful, most beautiful and breath-taking lady. He got ready for his shoot. The scene that they were doing was Bridgette's character being trapped in fire. Of course, Bridgette wasn't very happy about this, she practically begged the director to get a stunt double but he refused as this was apparently an very easy scene. She still wasn't satisfied. The director called action and all actors got ready.

B: 'Help me, someone!'

Everyone ran, according to the director's orders. The wind blew heavily as they were all doing this. The fire, unknowingly, grew bigger. This didn't go unnoticed by Bridgette who screamed her heart out. This time she wasn't acting, no one was, the fire was running after everyone.

B:HELP! PLEASE HELP!

Tears fell from Bridgette's eyes as everyone threw water to extinguish the fire. Felix knew it wasn't working and he couldn't bear to see his heroine crying. Without thinking, Felix went into the fire and grabbed Bridgette. He carried her out of the fire. The whole crew ran towards Bridgette and took her to first aid. Felix's friend, Luke, took him into the tent. Luke applied ointment onto Felix's arm as it got burnt. Felix hissed. Luke then noticed the wound on his face cause by Ladybug earlier.

Luke: How did this happen?

FA: oh, I got punched by someone.

Luke: So you can risk your life saving a girl from fire but can't defend yourself from goons?

FA: Of course I would save Bridgette! She's my queen, my heroine, my life. If anything happened to her, I would kill myself.

Luke: Psst! Psst!

FA: What is it?

Luke pointed behind Felix. Felix turned around to see a stunned Bridgette.

FA: Miss Cheng, please sit down!

B: No need, I just wanted to thank you for saving me from the fire. But you really don't have to risk your life!

FA: How can I not? If I die, no one will be bothered, if you die, the whole world will cry.

B: Don't say that! You have family and friends, right? Um so, how can I ever repay you?

FA: For?

B: Saving me.

FA: Oh you don't need to, it was my duty.

B: No please, I insist!

FA: Really?

B: Mhm.

FA: Well, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?

B: is that it? Sure why not? Meet me near 'Boulangerie'.

FA: Okay!

Bridgette left the room. Felix's knees started wobbling.

Luke: Ready for your date?

FA: I'm going home, bye.

Felix went home and told his mum everything.

Felix's Mum: Oh that's great dear, are you excited?

FA: YUP! I'm going to go the Boulangerie now!

Felix's Mum: Bye!

Felix waited for his lady to come. He couldn't hold his excitement in that he twirled around the street. He heard a soft giggle from behind him and turned around. It was Bridgette.

FA: Oh, hello!

B: Hello, you are a great dancer!

FA: Well you should see me!

B: Really? Do you mind if I dance with you now?

FA: S-sure!

Felix held Bridgette's hand and turned on some music. They both danced to the music and swayed as if it was just a dream. Felix's legs moved around automatically and Bridgette was stunned. He then twirled her around due to which she laughed heartily. It was just them, the music and the sky. When it ended, Bridgette let go of Felix's hand and sat down at a table in a park. They both ate and talked, mostly about how awesome Ladybug and Chat Noir was.

FA: And when Chat Noir fell on top of Ladybug because of Stormy Weather! *Laughs*

B: Haha, I can't forget that! It was awkward but funny!

At the end of the 'date', Bridgette got up.

B: I had a wonderful time today! Thanks again for saving me and for this dinner!

FA: Yeah! Thanks for coming! Bye.

 **At the same film set**

F: Bridgette! Hi!

Bridgette turned around and saw Felix.

B: Hi Felix, it's nice to see you again, how-

Roger (Director): Bridgette, can I talk to you?

B: Um sure.

Roger held Bridgette's hand and took her to a private room. This made Felix suspicious. He followed them and waited for them to enter the room. When they did so, he looked through the key hole.

R: You have been missing too many shoots, Bridgette!

B: I haven't been well, Roger.

R: What's wrong?

B: I'm, well, pregnant!

Felix was shocked. His heroine was pregnant? Roger stared at Bridgette then hugged her.

R: This is fantastic! Oh babe, I'm so happy!

B: I know! I'm so excited. When are we going to tell the whole world we're married?

Felix couldn't believe his ears, he felt betrayed. But then again, Bridgette didn't consider their 'date' a date.

R: We will, very soon! I want to take you somewhere tonight, Alhambra.

They hugged again. Felix couldn't take this anymore and ran away. At night, Felix and Luke were drunk. They sat down outside with a bunch of homeless children.

F: Luke?

L: Yes, Felix?

F: Do you believe in reincarnation?

L: I dunno.

F: I do. Do you want to know what I want to be in my next life?

L: What?

F: I want to be a famous model! And possibly marry someone like Bridgette but she falls in love with me instead, you know?

L: Yeah, you should! Applaud everyone!

Everyone applauded.

 **With Bridgette**

B: Can you believe it, Tikki? He wasn't upset!

T: Bridgette, I'm so happy for you!

B: Do you think I should tell Chat?

T: I don't know.

Roger was about to come into the room when he heard Bridgette talking to someone or something. He opened the door slightly to listen to 'their' conversation.

B: No, maybe not, he'll stop me from fighting akumas!

T: It's good if you stop for a bit. Your child might get hurt.

B: Maybe. Oh, I can't wait to defeat Papillon!

R: *whispers* you never will! *knocks* Bridgette!

B: Tikki, hide! Come in!

R: Are you ready?

B: Yup!

R: Let's go!

The two got into the limo and drove to Alhambra (a music hall).

Meanwhile, Felix was walking outside, not knowing where he was going. He held a snow globe to his hand. The globe had a bride and a groom inside of it. He bought it for Bridgette to give after their 'date' but forgot about it. Without knowing, he was near Alhambra, sitting near a fountain. He chucked the globe into the fountain and put his head in his hands.

 **At Alhambra**

B: Oh Roger, this place is beautiful.

R: I'm going to promote my next film here and... announce our relationship.

Bridgette's face beamed.

B: Really?!

R: Yes. We'll have a chocolate fountain here, and the guests here. We'll have the buffet here as well. Underneath this chandelier, is where we'll tell everyone about us.

B: This is wonderful!

R: And... you'll give me the most precious thing ever!

B: Our baby?

R: No! Your miraculous!

B: What?!

R: That's right, you'll give me your miraculous! Don't you get it yet?! I'm Papillon!

B: Roger...

Roger grabbed Bridgette and threw her on the stairs.

R: You and your child will die here and I will take the miraculous.

B: NO!

R: Yes! Now let me look at your ears, darling!

B: Stay away from me!

R: Why aren't they coming off?

B: Roger, ow! You're hurting me!

R: Never mind, you can just die.

Roger took out a match from his pocket. He lit one and threw it on to the floor.

B: ROGER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Roger went out of Alhambra, leaving Bridgette in there. Bridgette slammed the window.

B: Roger, please let me out!

She cried and cried but it was no use. Roger left. Felix walked closer to Alhambra and heard a noise. He ran to see what it was and saw Bridgette there. He tried breaking the window but it wouldn't break. He had no choice but to transform. He transformed into Chat Noir and cataclysmed the door. He ran in the hall and looked for Bridgette.

F: BRIDGETTE!

B: FELIX!

F: BRIDGETTE, WAIT, I'LL SAVE YOU!

B: Help me, Felix!

The fire surrounded Felix. He looked at Bridgette who was screaming for help. Just then a gas barrel rolled on the floor and smashed against the stairs. The whole place blew up. That was the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 **Back to Present**

F/M: It's alright Buzzaboo, stop crying!

A: But- But- Chat never knew his lady and his heroine were the same person, waaaaaaaah!

MF: It truly is a sad story. After that day, I went to Alhambra and took both miraculouses. No one wrote the history of Ladybug and Chat Noir because they didn't know what happened to them.

A: I wanna go to my dad!

F: Okay come on, let's go from here.

Abeille de-transformed and stood in front of her parent's bakery. She was gonna have a horrible night.

AA: Where were you?! It's been 5 hours!

E: Sandy wanted me to watch a movie.

AA: Well you could've texted. Anyway get changed, Mine and your mum's friends are coming over with their son. He goes to the same school as you do.

E: Really? Okay.

M: Emma, wait! Were you crying?

E: Yeah, it was a sad movie.

Plagg: HAHA! You cried! You get it for annoying me as a baby.

Adrien whacked Plagg and threw him across the room.

AA: No cheese for a week.

P: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

E: Who's crying now?

AA: That's my girl.

Emma went to her room and got changed. When she tidied up her desk, she noticed a note that wasn't there before.

 _Dear Abeille,_

 _I have found out who you are. But I have something important to tell you! Meet me at New Alhambra tomorrow, okay?_

 _From your beloved, Fox._

E: Idiot!

AA: Emma come down!

E: Coming!

Emma went down and sat down on the sofa.

AA: Emma this is Aunty Alya and Uncle Nino. This is their son, Max.

Emma's eyes moved to Max. She then blushed and ran to her room.

AA: EMMA!

M: Um sorry, she's not usually shy. I'll go see what's up with her.

Alya: Can I go with you?

M: Sure.

Marinette knocked on Emma's door.

M: Emma?

She entered the room with Alya. Emma covered her face with a pillow.

M: Emma, what's wrong?

E: Mum, that was...

Emma stared at Alya.

AC: Don't worry, I don't bite.

Emma pulled Marinette closer.

E: That's my crush!

M: WHAT?!

AC: Marinette, keep quiet. What did you say?

M: She has a crush on Max.

AC: OMG! Awww they're so shipable!

M: I know right!

The two women squealed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Abeille: Okay, let's see what the hell this fox has to deal with! I can't believe he chose Alhambra for goodness sake!

Abeille entered the music hall. She looked around, it was dark, no one was here.

A: Well I'll just wait outside.

?: Hello, Abeille!

Abeille turned around and her eyes widened. It was Papillon.

A: Papillon? Where's Fox?

P: Didn't get it yet? I wrote that letter!

A: You... Why?!

P: Because your parents have my needs.

Abeille looked confused. Then she remembered the story Master Fu told her.

A: Never! You killed your own wife, you disgusting man!

P: Oh I see you found out about it!

A: Yes and I'm going to get you arrested.

P: You have no evidence!

Abeille took her miraculous watch and brought up the cctv footage that was shown on that day.

P: You!

A: *smirks* That's it, your days are over.

?: ABEILLE!

Abeille turned around. Fox was hitting the window. She looked at him. _Why didn't he just open the door?_ She stared at Papillon.

A: You locked it!

P: I have powers as well you know. Just like my wife, I will kill you in the same way!

A: No you won't!

Papillon showed her an empty bottle which said Gasoline on it. Abeille was shocked. He had planned this before! All of a sudden, he flew to the ceiling like a butterfly.

P: Over the years, my powers became stronger.

He then threw a lit matchstick.

Fox came in just then but failed to reach Abeille. She was surrounded by fire. Both miraculouses started beeping. Then they transformed.

Max: Emma?

Emma blushed.

E: Max?

Then Emma tripped over some gasoline.

M: EMMA!

?: CATACLYSM!

Max looked to find Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the scene.

CN: No one touches my daughter, Roger!

Behind him, stood Master Fu, Alya and Nino

LB: LUCKY CHARM!

Ladybug's lucky charm was a gun. She wasn't sure at first what to do but her mask showed her what to do. She clicked the gun and pointed it towards Papillon.

LB: He's right. No one touches our daughter!

Max: Not even me?...

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Alya and Nino stared at him like _really?_

As always, Ladybug's aim was accurate. Blood shot out of Papillon and he fell to the ground. Chat Noir picked his daughter who was staring at someone. Everyone looked at who she was staring at. 2 glowing figures, a young lady named Bridgette and a handsome man named Felix, both holding hands.

Bridgette + Felix: Thank you!

The two faded away.

Everyone cheered and smiled at each other. Emma and Max stared at each other. Later on, after an whole hour of Adrien's disagreement, Emma and Max became a couple. Adrien and Marinette remembered their days, which were very unusual events. Alya and Nino smiled at their son. Guepe, Carlos, Tikki and Plagg ate their food and cheered at the defeat of Papillon. They could all rest and live together for the rest of their lives. Okay, lets not leave Louis out, he dated his sister's friend, much to her disappointment.

 **I'm so tired. I know some of this upsetting, I wanted to cry while writing. Anyway that's the end of Bad Kitty. I'm a little stressed out by writing two stories at once so let's say bye to Bad Kitty! Read Mischievous Kiss!**


End file.
